Flames of Stories Past: I Light and L
by magicsuperhero
Summary: L X Light meet in a hotel room, L has organised a night together, a sweet mix of chocolate and sweat. This is a one shot (one night) between Light and L. While it is not explicit, this story is quite steamy! Rated M, for LXLIGHT


_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own either of these characters, nor their stories._

**AN**: This is the first in a line of one shots. Different characters from different stories, all together for one night.

Pretty hot and steamy stuff, so be warned if it's not what you like to read!

* * *

Light walked through the door and stiffened. At the end of the room was L, standing awkwardly as always, shuffling his bare feet on the floor, one finger to his lips. Light cocked his head to the side. He was the last of the task force to leave the hotel room from the latest meeting with L, and to make sure they were not seen together, he had decided to take a quick shower before making his departure. His clothes were scattered on the bed, and he was left with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing here L?" he asked.

"Well," he stammered, "I came back to see you."

"Okay, how can I help?"

L shuffled some more, then took a few steps towards Light.

"There is something I want from you Light, something I need. Working with you all this time, you have become almost unbearable."

"Unbearable? Well, that just cannot do."

Light spoke in a smooth silky voice. He knew what was happening here, he had seen the way L looked at him when he thought no one was watching. The way he stirred his coffee anxiously, ate sweets like he could never crave hunger, sit in chairs like he could pounce at any second. L clearly had an itch that preoccupied his thoughts. An itch only Light could scratch.

Light walked over to L, so close that he could smell the sweetness on his breath.

"I know what you want L, but I wonder, what of the others? Of Watari?"

"I made sure everyone went home with a job to do. They should be preoccupied for some time."

Light smirked, L had really put some thought into this. He wondered how long ago he had planned this, as it would have been crucial that none of the others would have any reason to interrupt.

"You need me that bad huh?"

"Yes Light, you know I do."

L ran a finger down Lights bare chest, starting from his collarbone and working his way slowly down, so his fingers were resting around the rim of Lights towel. Light noticed a slight tremor in L's hands, and grasped them in his own. Light raised his arms above his head, and pushed L back towards the wall, pinning him there. He leant in, brushing his mouth along L's ear, dotting soft kisses down his jawline. L's arms resisted, wanting to hold Light closer. Light was stronger, and L remained pinned.

Light started sucking the skin of L's neck, biting gently and kissing. One hand ran under L's white shirt, palm pressed against his chest, feeling the warmth trapped there. L let out a soft groan, biting his lip in pleasure. Light released L's hands, so he was free to lift his baggy shirt off. L fell forward onto Light, their bare chests touching, heat radiating off their bodies. They kissed, for the first time, strong insistent kisses that almost hurt.

Light swept L onto the bed, and, standing over him, whipped the towel from his waist and cast it aside. L let out an audible gasp. His figure was more spectacular than he had imagined. The contours of his chest deepened with the shadows cast from the light in the bathroom, he had a fine sprinkle of hair around his navel, which made a line, seemingly like an arrow, downwards. He was hard, obviously aroused at the sight of L laying on the bed looking up at him. Light kneeled, legs either side of L, and undid his buttons. Before he knew it, his pants were lying in the now pile of clothes and towel on the floor. As they hit the floor there was a dull _thunk_. Light looked after them inquisitively, and walked over to pick them up again. He felt into the pockets and pulled out a bright red box with a black bow on top.

"What is this?" he asked.

"My consolidation prize… if you weren't interested." L replied, looking sheepish.

Light pulled at the bow, and the box fell apart in his hand. Sitting in the middle was a dark chocolate cake, with thick chocolate sauce in the centre, a little seeping through a crack in the side. Light put a finger to the drop, and licked it off.

"It can still be had, if you like?"

L's skin was pale white, and was covered in goose bumps. He felt as if a current of electricity was running through his skin, prickling with anticipation. Light pushed a hole in the cake, coating his finger in sauce, then ran it along his jawline, and kneeled once again on the bed. L rose, and licked the chocolate off, savoring the sweetness from the sauce mixed with a tinge of salty sweat. L grabbed the cake from Light's hands, broke it in half spilling the sauce between them. The cake was flung against the window as they both fell down, hands raking each other's bodies, lips touching every reachable spot. They were hot and sticky with sweat and sugar.

L had groaned as Light had entered him, pain and exhilaration. Light had run his fingers through L's black hair, pulling slightly with the tense building inside. They moved together is as one, until, finally, a surge of energy finished them. They lay on their backs panting, tired from the effort and exhilaration. After a few minutes Light stood, and walked back into the shower, wanting to clean up, leaving L on the bed. His thoughts were reeling. He would have to be careful now, being so close. His secret was still the most important thing, and next time, because there would definitely be a next time, he would have to make sure that he didn't lose control or say anything incriminating.

L lay silently on the bed, listening to the water run. His heart was pounding in his chest. If Light was Kira, then it would make sense that he would get up straight away, what happened between them was pure passion, but the quiet moments after would require a level of vulnerability. However it was also possible that he had surprised Light, and that he simply needed some space to process and decide his feelings. Whatever the case, he was still a suspect. L sighed to himself, thumb back to his lip in contemplation.

Ryuk smirked in the corner.

* * *

AN: As this was my first please review and let me know how it read! I'm not used to writing this style, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated!

-MagicSuperHero


End file.
